Because of Yunho's Revenge
by xiachky
Summary: Yunho yang mulai menyadari betapa dalamnya cinta miliknya untuk Jaejoong. Sementara perasaan Jaejoong yang masih tidak bisa ditebak. Bisakah mereka bersatu? #EYAK
1. Chapter 1

_"Kenalkan, aku Kim Jina. Kau siapa? Aku mahasiswi baru disini, aku mencari gedung sastra Jepang.. Kau tahu?" mulai perempuan itu lembut sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Yunho._

_._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi disana? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho yang berada disampingnya dengan khawatir. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening Yunho. Mau tidak mau itu membuat Yunho __blushing__ parah, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang perempuan._

_"Ya ampun, wajahmu memerah dan panas! Bagaimana kalau pulang saja?" tawar Jaejoong dengan wajah khawatir setengah mati._

_"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Yunho sambil meraih tangan Jaejoong di dahinya, niatnya sih mau melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari dahinya._

_Hingga pada akhirnya bibirnya dengan Jaejoong bersentuhan, dan mereka larut dalam ciuman tersebut._

_._

_"Jina, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho menyentuh bahu Jaejoong ragu, ia bisa merasakan kalau Jaejoong tersentak ketika bahunya dipegang olehnya. "Ma-maaf aku sudah keterlaluan.."_

_"Ah, tidak apa-apa.." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kepada Yunho yang terlihat begitu menyesal. "Tidak usah kaku seperti itu, Yunnie-bear.. Aku menyukainya kok."_

_Yunho tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jina—Jaejoong._

_._

_"Jina.."_

_Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Tersenyum manis. "Ada apa, Yunnie?"_

_"Aku rasa.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Aku.."_

_"Ne?"_

_"Aku menyukaimu, bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?"_

_._

_Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Joongie belum makan~ tunggu Yunnie datang dan menyuapi Joongie~"_

_Yunho tertawa kecil, "anak nakal.. Kalau begitu biar aku suapi, mau ya?"_

_"Ung!" sahut Jaejoong sambil mengangguk semangat. "Umm, tapi Yunnie sedang apa? Katanya mau nyuapin Joongie.. Tapi kok malah dimakan sendiri saja?"_

_Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. "Ini juga mau nyuapin Jaejoong kok, begini.."_

_Yunho segera mendekati Jaejoong dan berada di atas Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat hingga Yunho menindih tubuhnya dan meminta Jaejoong untuk membukanya._

_Yunho menyuapi bubur tersebut dengan mulutnya sendiri, itu intinya._

_Sementara Yunho yakin Jaejoong sudah menelan bubur yang baru saja ia berikan tersebut, lidah Yunho mulai bergerilya dalam mulut Jaejoong, dan tangan kiri Yunho yang bebas pun bergerilya ke dalam celana rumah sakit yang Jaejoong kenakan._

_._

"_Yunnie mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Yunho mengenakan jaketnya._

"_Joongie baby, aku pulang dulu ya?" izin Yunho sambil tersenyum manis, tapi ekspresinya berubah bingung ketika Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat._

"_Keluar satu langkah saja dari kamar Joongie, Joongie ngambek sama Yunnie!"_

_Yunho memasang tampang melas, "tapi, sayang.."_

_Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, ia segera meraih tangan Yunho dan menariknya. "Yunnie harus tidur sama Joongie malam ini, gak boleh kemana-mana!"_

_Dan berakhirlah perdebatan itu dengan Yunho yang tidur sambil memeluk Jaejoong di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Malam terakhir.. Sebelum kejadian berdarah itu._

.

.

**Because of Yunho's Revenge**

**D**ong **B**ang **S**hin** K**i / **Y**un**J**ae / **H**umor / **C**rack fanfiction

_I don't own the character(s)_

**Summary** : Yunho yang mulai menyadari betapa dalamnya cinta miliknya untuk Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong yang masih tidak bisa ditebak. Bisakah mereka bersatu? #EYAK

_Don't blame me because I post weird thingy like this ~_

.

.

Yunho memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan hampa, sedangkan pikirannya melambung jauh ke masa-masa indahnya ketika bersama Jaejoong dulu, baik sebelum ia tahu kalau Jina itu Jaejoong—yang berusaha balas dendam untuk menghukumnya—sampai akhirnya dirinya sendiri yang berusaha balas dendam untuk perbuatan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Jaejoong.." Yunho berguling ke sebelah kanan, kemudian ke sebelah kiri. Ia merasa tidak nyaman karena bantal yang ia gunakan sudah basah semua dengan air matanya. Ckckck..

"JAEJOOOOOONG!" teriak Yunho frustasi sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

#nowplaying : Cry Me A River (?)

.

.

"Yunho.. Yaaah! Kau ini dengar gak sih aku ngomong apa dari tadi? Hah? Woy!" gerutu Yoochun kesal sambil menggebrak meja di hadapan Yunho sambil membuat Yunho terlonjak. "Kau ini mikirin apa sampai aku ngomong gak di dengerin gitu?"

Yunho memandang Yoochun sekilas sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "aku dengerin kok.. Hanya saja aku lagi tidak enak badan, kau ini berisik."

Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "tidak enak badan? Kau sakit?"

"Hn."

"Sakit hati, huh?"

Yoochun senyum lima jari ketika Yunho mendelik tajam kepada Yoochun, aura-aura hitam langsung berkoar dari belakang tubuh Yunho. "_Shut up!"_

"Mihihihi, ngaku ajaaa~~"

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya tepat di wajah Yoochun, "_talk to my hand!_" dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Yah! Putus cinta dukun bertindak!" teriak Yoochun asal. Yoochun melirik ke sekitarnya, kenapa orang-orang melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti itu? "APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT, HAH?"

.

.

"Akhirnya pacarnya Yunho datang juga!"

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

"Bosan hidup, huh?" gumam Jaejoong sadis setelah menghajar Changmin sampai ia terjengkang dari sofa ke atas lantai. "Jangan sebut-sebut nama nista itu lagi!"

"Hyung kok jahat banget sih!" protes Changmin sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, "hyung itu udah sering tidur sama dia, kok hyung kayak gak terima gitu."

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

"Lakban mana lakban.." gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil menjelajahi apartemen Changmin, setelah mendapatkannya ia kembali ke tempat Changmin dan melakban mulut Changmin dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan tali kasur.

"Hhhff! Hffhffhff hhh hhhfff! (Hyung! Lepaskan aku hyung!)" ronta Changmin sambil berguling-guling di atas lantai.

"Bodo amat." Ketus Jaejoong tidak peduli.

"Hhhff! Hhf hhffrrr! (Hyung! Aku lapar!)" ronta Changmin lagi yang tentu saja tidak diindahkan oleh Jaejoong. "Hhh hhhhhtt! (Hyung jahaaaattt!)"

Jaejoong mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja sambil melirik sekilas pada Changmin dan memakan cemilan Changmin di meja masa bodoh.

"HHHHHFF! HHHFFHHHHUUU HHHFF! (HYUNG! MAKANANKU HYUNG!)" ronta Changmin makin barbar, merasa tidak aman ia ngulet ke dapur demi untuk mengamankan kulkasnya. "HH HH HHFF HHH! (Lihat saja kau nanti!)"

Jaejoong masih terus menghabiskan cemilannya sementara pikirannya kabur kemana-mana. Ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Yunho, ya.."

Lah, tadi katanya gak boleh nyebut nama nista itu lagi. Tapi sendirinya? Ck. _Poor_ Changmin!

.

.

"Yun, aku mau ke suatu tempat sebentar.. Kau ke kelas sendiri saja ya!" ujar Yoochun sambil nyengir lima jari dengan sebatang bunga mawar di tangannya. "Oke? Bye!"

Yunho diam memandangi kepergian Yoochun, "dasar bocah itu.. Gak tahu deh mau ngapel pacarnya yang mana!"

Yunho berbalik badan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas, tanpa sadar ia berpapasan dengan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah lorong yang tembus di koridor tempat Yunho berada saat ini.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatap mata. Yunho memandang Jaejoong antara senang dan sedih, sementara Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan dingin. Ingin sekali Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan '_Joongie'_ atau '_baby'_ saat itu juga, tapi Jaejoong malah membuang muka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan.

Yunho membatu di tempatnya dengan wajah kecewa, kalau ini kartun, patung batu Yunho pasti sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping, tak bersisa.

Patah hati itu.. Sakit, gan!

.

.

Yunho membuang bekas kaleng sodanya ke sembarang arah, saat ini ia sedang berada di atap universitasnya dengan beberapa kaleng soda yang menemaninya.

Helaian rambut _brunette_-nya yang acak-acakan dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan tersebut terlihat begitu indah dengan sinar matahari dan angin yang menerpanya. Jas hitamnya ia letakkan begitu saja di atas tanah, sementara masih tersisa tiga kaleng botol soda lagi.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, total semua kaleng dengan yang belum diminum sudah ada dua lusin. Pelarian Yunho kalau sedang stres memang dengan soda, bukan bir, arak ataupun semacamnya. Tapi justru soda ini yang lebih berbahaya.. Tsk! Pengaruh patah hati memang kuat.

"KIM JAEJOOOOONG!" teriak Yunho frustasi.

Laki-laki urakan yang langsung merubah gaya berpakaiannya dan gaya hidupnya setelah mengenal Jaejoong, itulah Yunho. Yang sekarang sedang patah hati berat, yang kemakan sama rencana jahatnya sendiri. Hahahahaha.

.

.

Prang!

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar suara kaleng yang dijatuhkan tiba-tiba, ia baru saja membuka pintu atap. _Ada orang lain di tempat ini_, batin Jaejoong, jadi ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke kelas, namun..

"KIM JAEJOOOOONG!"

Suara siapa itu? Suara itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan, sekaligus menyeramkan.. Jaejoong keringat dingin, "i-iya?"

"J-Jaejoong?"

"I-iyaa!"

"Jaejoong! Benarkah ini engkau?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendapati Yunho ada di depannya, ia terkejut—bukan hanya karena tiba-tiba Yunho ada di depannya, tapi karena wajah Yunho yang kusut minta disetrika itu. "Y-Yunho?"

.

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya..?" tanya Jaejoong ragu, mata bulatnya memandangi banyak kaleng soda kosong rusak yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"..."

"Hoy!" panggil Jaejoong sok tenang, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah benar-benar grogi.

"A-aku.." Yunho memberikan jeda. "A-aku minta maaf.. Kejadian selama di rumah sakit.." gumam Yunho pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "A-aku.."

Jaejoong terdiam, "tidak apa-apa."

Yunho kembali dengan kaleng soda terakhirnya sementara Jaejoong hanya terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia memandangi Yunho sekilas, lelaki yang dia akui memang sangat tampan itu sekarang bersandar di tembok sambil menenggak kaleng soda dengan kasar, sementara wajah Yunho sudah cukup pucat.

"Hey hey, sudah berapa ribu soda yang kau minum hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengguncang bahu Yunho. "Perutmu bisa meledak kalau kebanyakan soda!"

"_He~he~"_ Yunho hanya tertawa kecil sampai akhirnya ia tergeletak di lantai. Masih sambil mengigau, "_Jae~joongie~~"_

Jaejoong terkesiap, Yunho masih mengingat nama kecil itu? Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa senang.

"_Jaejoongie~ call me—Yunnie-hh-again~_" racau Yunho sambil berusaha meraih wajah Jaejoong. "_Jae~joong~ie~"_

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, ia berusaha memapah Yunho untuk bangun, tapi Yunho tidak mau. "Hentikan, Yunho! Kau mabuk!"

"_Hoong~ hoong~"_ tawa Yunho, _"mee.. Is not drunk, Boo~"_

"YA!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi. "_But, you are!"_

"_Hoong~ hoong~"_ tawa Yunho lagi sambil menarik bahu Jaejoong hingga berada di atasnya, tangan kiri Yunho mencengkram bahu itu erat. "_Since when.. soda can make someone drunk~ hoong~ stupid my Boo~ but i love Boo~_"

Jaejoong hanya membulatkan matanya, kini bahunya dicengkram kuat oleh kedua tangan Yunho. Ia bahkan sulit untuk bernafas. Memandangi Yunho dengan jarak sedekat ini_.. Not the first time_, tapi tetap saja.. Betul?

"_Boo~_" panggil Yunho sambil menatap lurus Jaejoong. Yunho menarik bahu Jaejoong hingga jarak antara mereka benar-benar sempit.

"_**Ya know I'm badly in love with ya.. Hng?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC/END! SRSLY I DONT KNOW **_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey hey, sudah berapa ribu soda yang kau minum hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengguncang bahu Yunho. "Perutmu bisa meledak kalau kebanyakan soda!"_

_"__He~he~"__Yunho hanya tertawa kecil sampai akhirnya ia tergeletak di lantai. Masih sambil mengigau, "__Jae~joongie~~"_

_Jaejoong terkesiap, Yunho masih mengingat nama kecil itu? Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa senang._

_"__Jaejoongie~ call me—Yunnie-hh-again~__" racau Yunho sambil berusaha meraih wajah Jaejoong. "__Jae~joong~ie~"_

_Wajah Jaejoong memerah, ia berusaha memapah Yunho untuk bangun, tapi Yunho tidak mau. "Hentikan, Yunho! Kau mabuk!"_

_"__Hoong~ hoong~"__tawa Yunho,__"mee.. Is not drunk, Boo~"_

_"YA!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi. "__But, you are!"_

_"__Hoong~ hoong~"__tawa Yunho lagi sambil menarik bahu Jaejoong hingga berada di atasnya, tangan kiri Yunho mencengkram bahu itu erat. "__Since when.. soda can make someone drunk~ hoong~ stupid my Boo~ but i love Boo~__"_

_Jaejoong hanya membulatkan matanya, kini bahunya dicengkram kuat oleh kedua tangan Yunho. Ia bahkan sulit untuk bernafas. Memandangi Yunho dengan jarak sedekat ini__.. Not the first time__, tapi tetap saja.. Betul?_

_"__Boo~__" panggil Yunho sambil menatap lurus Jaejoong. Yunho menarik bahu Jaejoong hingga jarak antara mereka benar-benar sempit._

_"__**Ya know I'm badly in love with ya.. Hng?"**_

.

.

**Because of Yunho's Revenge**

**D**ong **B**ang **S**hin**K**i / **Y**un**J**ae / **H**umor / **C**rack fanfiction

_I don't own the character(s)_

**Summary** : Yunho yang mulai menyadari betapa dalamnya cinta miliknya untuk Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong yang masih tidak bisa ditebak. Bisakah mereka bersatu? #EYAK

_Don't blame me because I post weird thingy like this ~_

**.**

**.**

"Y-Yunho?" Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan, ditambah dengan jarak yang sempit seperti ini. "Benarkah?"

Sementara Jaejoong sibuk dengan dunianya, Yunho juga ikut sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_**Muehehehe, kalau melihat aku sudah frustasi seperti ini memohon-mohon sampai pura-pura mabuk karena soda.. Aku yakin si Jaejoong ini tidak akan tega dan mau kembali padaku.. Muehehehehe!**_ Batin Yunho nista sementara wajahnya masih _sok-sok lemas-kayak-abis-di-rape-atau-mupeng-uhuk_. Ganteng-ganteng kok kamseupay banget, mas!

Yunho masih memandangi Jaejoong dengan mata sayu, kemudian ia mengelus lagi rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih kelihatan gugup. "Boo~~"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut memandangi Yunho. "H-hmm?"

"Kumohon~" Yunho merangkul tubuh Jaejoong dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Yunho tersenyum setan. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.. Kalau kau menolakku, aku akan benar-benar lompat dari gedung ini!"

_**...Jung Yunho, yang benar saja**__. _Batin Yunho setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong semangat. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau menerimanya!"

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin meledak ketika mendengar perkataan Jaejoong barusan.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan entah dimana letaknya, pokoknya mereka mengawasi kegiatan kedua sejoli tak jodoh itu dengan sebuah TV kecil sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jaejoong-hyung akan menjawab seperti itu.." gumam Junsu sambil menutup mukanya, jaga-jaga siapa tahu Yunho langsung lompat dari gedung kampus itu.

"Lihat deh mukanya Yunho disitu, nista banget! Hidup segan matipun tak mau gitu tampangnya!" ujar Yoochun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah suram Yunho yang sengaja di _close up_.

"Tapi mana kok si bodoh itu nggak lompat-lompat?" tanya Changmin santai.

"Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi, mungkin dia sedang berdoa dalam hati minta pengampunan dosa." Jawab Yoochun asal.

"Atau merutuki ketampanan seorang Kim Junsu?" timpal Junsu lebih asal. "Kalian kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"..." Yoochun dan Changmin hanya diam saling bertatapan dan menggotong Junsu ke gudang.

"HEY! AKU BELUM SIAP THREESOME!"

.

.

"Mana? Kok kau nggak lompat-lompat, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong kebingungan. "Katanya kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku kalau aku menolakmu.. Kan barusan kau sudah ku tolak?"

_**Ya kali, yang bener aja gue lompat dari lantai 20! Gila juga nih si Joongie, tapi kok gue demen!**_Yunho kembali membatin.

"Yun.. Lompat~~" rajuk Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik tangan Yunho. Sementara yang sekarang sedang ditarik-tarik malah panas dingin.

"Joongie.." panggil Yunho dengan memelas.

"Apaa?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati, ya?" tanya Yunho dengan nada pelan, menyiapkan mental untuk jawaban Jaejoong yang selanjutnya.

"Iya!"

_**Cantik-cantik tapi kok psycho sih...**_

"Kan kalau Yunnie lompat, Joongie juga bakal ikutan lompat! Joongie kan sayang juga sama Yunnie~~" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah sok imut. Yunho melotot.

"...maksudnya?"

.

.

"Cih, drama picisan." Gerutu Changmin.

"Kayak ending dramanya Ha Ji Won sama Lee Seung Gi itu, ya.. Kata noonanya kan, _'kalau kau mati aku juga akan ikut mati'_ pas si noona itu nodong Seunggi pakai pistol!" seru Junsu dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki diikat tali kasur dan menggeliat di lantai.

"Jangan menggeliat-menggeliat seperti itu! Menjijikan bebek!" ketus Changmin sambil menendang bokong Junsu. Junsu menggeliat makin jadi, tak bisa striptease di tiang menggeliat di lantai pun jadi.

"Tapi kalau di drama itu, adegannya bikin penonton nangis terharu, kalau ini malah bikin penonton muntah muntah di jamban tau gak!" jawab Yoochun yang langsung disetujui oleh anggukan Changmin.

.

.

"Yunnie bodoh, masa begitu saja tidak mengerti!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memukul kepala Yunho dengan papan kayu entah dari mana.

"Gak ngerti.."

"Iyuh!" Jaejoong buang muka, sok oenyoe

5 jam kemudian..

"...OH! NGERTI!" teriak Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong yang sempat ketiduran spontan terbangun dan menggaplok wajah Yunho dengan duit. Biasa, orang kaya.

"Lemot banget! Pentium berapa sih? Upgrade dong!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah _please-deh-rakyat-jelata-you-kamseupay-sekali_.

"Jadi jadi jadi... Joongie mau jadi pacarku lagi? UGYAAAAAAA!" teriak Yunho kegirangan, ia jingkrak-jingkrak, berenang di kolam kaleng soda kosong dan hidungnya kembang kempis seperti Squidward keselek klarinet.

"Kata siapa semudah itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku selama aku amnesia, aku bisa begitu saja memaafkanmu? Yang benar saja!"

Yunho yang terdiam sudah berubah jadi patung batu, sekarang hancur jadi berkeping-keping.

"Ditolak nih..." Yunho menarik tali rafia entah darimana dan melilitkannya di leher. "Bunuh diri ah!"

"Tapi aku kan gak bilang kau ditolak begitu saja, bodoh!" timpal Jaejoong.

"...maksudnya apa lagi?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan merutuki kelemotan otak si Jung Yunho ini. "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan... Asal kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang aku berikan!

"APA SAJA? AKU MAU! AKU PASTI BISA!" teriak Yunho heboh dengan mata berbinar-binar.

.

.

"Wah pakai syarat-syaratan tuh Jaejoong-hyung, kira-kira syaratnya apa saja ya? Mobil mewah-kah? Penthouse baru atau pacar baru?" gumam Junsu menerka-nerka sambil berguling mendekati TV.

"Semoga syarat yang diberikan Jaejoong bukan **'yadongin gue semau lo'**, Yunho pasti seneng banget kalau gitu. Enak di dia dong." Ujar Yoochun sarkastik.

"Aku tau kok syaratnya apa." Gumam Changmin kecil.

"APA?" teriak Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan dengan mata berbinar.

"Mau tahu?"

Junsu dan Yoochun mengangguk pasti.

"Goceng dulu~~~"

"Tinggalin aja, Su! Orang kayak gini gak usah ditemenin!" kata Yoochun sambil menyeret Junsu dan TV keluar ruangan.

.

.

"Kau yakin kau bisa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong ragu, "kalau kau mau aku bisa melakukannya duluan untukmu."

Yunho terkesiap, wajahnya memerah seketika. "Tidak! Tidak usah, Boo! A-aku mau mencobanya sendiri, nanti kalau kau yang ajarkan pasti tidak surprise!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti malam sehabis dinner aku tunggu di rumahku, ya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" pamit Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Btw, aku baru membeli semua peralatannya tadi pagi. Kau pasti puas sekali memakainya! Bye!"

Sementara Yunho terlihat salah tingkah, dengan wajah semerah tomat dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya sambil menunduk... Kenapa dia jadi terlihat seperti uke.

Tapi kemudian..

"Aku harus menyiapkan diriku sehebat mungkin untuk malam ini! Jangan sampai Jaejoong kecewa! YEAH! CAN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOO~~!" teriak Yunho kegirangan.

"YIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ WAIT FOR ME BOOJAE!"

.

.

"_Aku harus menyiapkan diriku sehebat mungkin untuk malam ini! Jangan sampai Jaejoong kecewa! YEAH! CAN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOO~~!"_

Hening.

"MEREKA MAU NGAPAIN NANTI MALEM?" teriak Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Gara-gara kau sih, Chun! Kalau kau tidak membawa pergi TV-nya pasti kita tahu mereka akan berbuat apa!" gerutu Junsu sambil menjambak rambut Yoochun setelah tali kasurnya berhasil ia gerogoti.

"Kok nyalahin aku! Harusnya kita mikir mereka mau ngapain malam-malam begitu di rumah Jaejoong? PIKIR!" komando Yoochun, ketiganya mengheningkan cipta, memutar otak tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong nanti malam.

3 jam kemudian...

"Aku tahu mereka akan berbuat apa!" teriak Changmin memecah keheningan malam yang sunyi sepi sendiri saatku ditinggal pergi (?).

"Apa?"

Changmin memberi aba-aba kepada mereka untuk mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka. Keduanya membatu.

"Yaa! Changmin!" protes Junsu dengan wajah memerah, sama halnya dengan Yoochun.

"Kalau bukan itu apalagi?" tanya Changmin, seolah minta pembelaan.

"Iya sih." Yoochun manggut-manggut.

"Jadi?" tanya Junsu.

"AYO KITA BUNTUTI MEREKA!"

"OSH!"

"Jangan lupa bawa handycam!"

"Oke sip!"

"Kyaa! Kita jual pasti kita untung banyak, Min!" ujar Yoochun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"IDE BAGUS!"

"WOHOOOOO~~~!"

#np Mission :: Stalking Kim Jaejoong's House! (?)

.

.

**FINALLY UPDATE GYAHAHAHAHA! So sorry if this chapter so late and so jayush and so garingz kriyuk kriyuk (?)**

**TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SLAVERY CONTRACT**

YUNHO HARUS SELALU MEMATUHI APA YANG DIKATAKAN OLEH JAEJOONG, KALAU JAEJOONG BILANG MENGGONGGONG, YAA, MENGGONGGONG!

YUNHO TIDAK BOLEH BERLAKU SEENAKNYA, TIDAK ADA SKINSHIP SELAGI BUKAN JAEJOONG YANG MEMULAI!

KALAU YUNHO TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPON JAEJOONG SELAMA 5 MENIT, LIHAT SAJA!

KALAU YUNHO JUGA GAGAL MERAJUK JAEJOONG YANG SEDANG NGAMBEK, LIHAT JUGA NANTI!

YUNHO HARUS PULANG SAMPAI RUMAH PALING TELAT JAM 6 SORE.

KALAU JAEJOONG PULANG TIDAK ADA MAKANAN, LIHAT SAJA!

KALAU JAEJOONG PULANG DAN RUMAH BERANTAKAN, LIHAT JUGA NANTI!

KALAU JAEJOONG KELELAHAN, YUNHO HARUS MELAKUKAN APA SAJA AGAR MEMBUAT JAEJOONG KEMBALI FRESH, ENTAH ITU STRIPTEASE ATAU NGULET DI LANTAI.

SEMUA PERJANJIAN DI KONTRAK INI TIDAK BOLEH DILANGGAR, KALAU YUNHO MELANGGAR, MAKA JAEJOONG TIDAK AKAN SEGAN UNTUK MENGHUKUM YUNHO.

TAPI MESKIPUN BEGITU, YUNHO TETAP HARUS MENCINTAI JAEJOONG! –DAN MENJADI BUDAK. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

_KJJ._

Yunho baru saja selesai membaca selembar kertas—yang Jaejoong bilang kontrak seumur hidup—berisikan serentetan kalimat nista dengan huruf kapital yang menyalahi aturan EYD tersebut, dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan lagi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja keras-keras.

"APA SALAHKU YA, TUHAN! KENAPA BEBAN HIDUPKU SEMAKIN BERAT SAJA ENGKAU BERIKAN?! KENAPA ENGKAU MENGIZINKANKU UNTUK BERTEMU DENGAN LELAKI CANTIK YANG NISTA TETAPI AKU CINTAI DENGAN SEPENUH HATI, JIWA DAN RAGA ITU?!" teriaknya frustasi, ia menendang-nendang lantai dan menggeletakkan dirinya di lantai tak berdaya.

"KENAPA YA TUHAN... KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

**Because of Yunho's Revenge**

**D**ong **B**ang **S**hin **K**i / **Y**un**J**ae / **H**umor / **C**rack Fanfiction

_I dont own the character(s)_

**Summary** : Yunho yang menyadari betapa dalamnya cinta miliknya untuk Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong yang masih tidak bisa ditebak. Bisakah mereka bersatu? #EYAK #TAMATNIH

_Don't blame me because I post weird thingy like this~_

.

.

Yoochun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika menyaksikan keadaan sahabatnya yang tercinta tersebut. Yunho, playboy gadungan yang urakan tapi untungnya kaya raya dan berwajah tampan tersebut, kini mengalami apa yang mereka bilang 'jungkir-balik' di dalam sebuah kehidupan.

Ia tidak tega, sungguh tidak tega.

Yunho yang biasa hidup dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan cantik—yang bodoh—dan merupakan pribadi yang akrab dengan pesta pora, kini harus mengalami fase yang dialami oleh lelaki pada umumnya, yaitu; suami-suami takut istri a.k.a SSTI.

"Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan," Yoochun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "selamat menempuh hidup baru dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Yunho—yang sedari tadi tergeletak di lantai kamarnya dan terisak meratapi nasibnya yang malang—dan sempat menghentikan ratapannya untuk menunggu perkataan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya—kini menangis makin menjadi-jadi. "Sialan, ada apa dengan kata orang yang kau cintai itu, jidat!?"

Yoochun hanya meringis ketika melihat Yunho sekarang ini tengah menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat dan berguling kesana kemari sambil berteriak histeris.

"Yunho.."

"APA?!" sentak Yunho sambil menatap Yoochun tajam.

"K-kenapa kau jadi marah.." Yoochun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya kebingungan.

Yunho tertawa sinis, ia bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Yoochun, "kau bertanya kenapa aku marah? KAU BERTANYA KENAPA AKU MARAH?!"

Yoochun mengangguk pelan sambil menelan ludahnya.

"APA PERLU AKU MEMBUKA PAKSA DAHIMU YANG LEBAR INI DAN KU KELUARKAN SEGALA ISI MEMORI PERKATAAN YANG SEMPAT KAU LONTARKAN PADAKU, HAH?! PERLUKAH?!" teriak Yunho tepat depan wajah Yoochun. Yoochun yang masih tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Yunho ini hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan mengusap wajahnya yang banjir akan saliva Yunho. Yeaks.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, baru kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jadi, gue marah karena..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Sialan, si__gigantisme__itu bawa semua cemilan kita!" gerutu Yoochun sambil membuang sampah bekas plastik roti Changmin._

_"Lagipula untuk apa juga mereka datang memberitahukan keadaan si Jaejoong itu, memangnya aku akan peduli dan menangisinya apa.__No way__!" Yunho menguap malas._

_"Eh, tadi kata si bohay itu apa? Jaejoong amnesia?" ujar Yoochun tiba-tiba._

_"Ho'oh."_

_"Kau bisa melancarkan ajang balas dendammu, Yun! Manfaatkan dia selagi ia masih amnesia! Buat dia merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan!" ujar Yoochun berapi-api. Yunho ngeri. Muka Yoochun serem banget._

_Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa tertarik ia duduk tegak. "Tapi bagaimana?"_

_"Sini!__Psst psst psst__!"_

_**Flashback end**_

"Jadi gitu, Chun.." ujar Yunho merangkum tuntas perkataannya barusan, sementara Yoochun hanya ber-ooh-ria.

"Tapi kau marah karena apa, Yun?" tanya Yoochun polos—atau lebih tepatnya bodoh.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "YA KALAU SAJA WAKTU ITU KAU TIDAK MENYURUHKU UNTUK BALAS DENDAM PADA SI KIM JAEJOONG YANG CANTIK ITU, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI INI SEKARANG, PARK YOOCHUN! KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK ASAL BICARA PADAKU SAAT ITU MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENDERITA SEPERTI INI!" semprot Yunho dengan sekali nafas—dan lagi-lagi menimbulkan hujan lokal tepat di wajah Park Yoochun.

"Ooh, jadi semua ini salahku kenapa kau menderita seperti ini sekarang?" tanya Yoochun enteng.

"Iya, ini semua karena kau!" jawab Yunho langsung.

"Ya nggak bisa gitu, dong!" balas Yoochun tiba-tiba berang—sepertinya dia baru mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yunho sejak tadi. "Kau tidak bisa melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku!"

"Ya kenapa nggak bisa?!"

"Ya gak bisa lah!"

"Memangnya kenapa nggak bisa?! Kenapa gak dibisa-bisain aja?!"

"Ya gak bisa gitu dong!"

"Ya kalo gitu ya masa gini!"

"Ya nggak gitu juga dong!"

"Gini aja lah!"

"Gitu aja!"

"Gini!"

"Gitu!"

"Gini!"

"Gituu!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kemudian merekapun berakhir dengan saling menjambak unyu dan berguling-guling di atas lantai dengan damai.

.

.

Jadi, hari ini adalah hari ke-10 dimana Yunho telah resmi menjadi kekasih—atau budak—Kim Jaejoong-nya yang tercinta itu. Lalu, pada saat ini, kita dapat menemukan keadaan dimana Jaejoong tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa empuk di apartemennya, sementara Yunho keliling kesana-kemari dengan ikat kepala, dan sebuah _vacuum cleaner_ di tangannya.

"Disana, Yun, lukisan di dinding sebelah sana masih ada debunya, coba kau bersihkan." Perintah Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kakinya ke lengan sofa dan asyik membaca majalah.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, bukannya ia suka diperlakukan seperti ini, tetapi untuk mempertahankan harga diripun ia tidak mampu—karena harga dirinya sudah hancur tepat ketika Jaejoong pulih dari amnesianya. "Iya, boo."

"Oh, Yun!" panggil Yunho, Yunho tidak menjawab tetapi menghentikan aktifitasnya, menanti perkataan Jaejoong yang berikutnya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan boo ketika kau sedang membersihkan rumah, rasanya menggelikan."

PRANG

Yunho sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping setelah menghantam lantai.

Ingin rasanya Yunho menyedot Kim Jaejoong yang cantik itu masuk ke dalam _vacuum cleaner_ agar ia dan rasa cintanya yang memperbudakinya ini menjadi butiran debu.

.

.

**365 hari ditambah lagi dengan 365 hari berikutnya**

"Yunnie~"

"Erhm.."

"Sarapan sudah siap, ayo bangun, cepat makan dan bergegaslah ke kantor~ jangan sampai terlambat hari ini," bisik Jaejoong manis tepat di telinga Yunho yang kini masih bergelung di dalam selimut. "Yunnie-bear~ bangunlah~"

"..." Yunho langsung terkesiap, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dari tidurnya dan memandang takjub pada sosok yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya, yang beringsut naik dan duduk di atas pahanya, sosok yang kini memandangi Yunho intens dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang lucu.

"Joongie.. ada apa?" tanya Yunho kebingungan.

Selama dua tahun lamanya Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal bersama—setelah kontrak sialan itu—dan selama dua tahun itu juga Yunho tidak pernah melihat aegyo milik Jaejoong—yang hanya bisa ia lihat ketika Jaejoong amnesia.

"Kok ada apa," Jaejoong menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Joongie membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunnie!"

Yunho menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran tempat tidur, masih memandangi Jaejoong yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu—dan itu aneh—Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti itu—Jaejoong si ibu tiri—atau istri bengis—yang jahat itu tidak pernah seperti itu.

"Sa..sarapan?" ulang Yunho, memastikan bahwa telinganya berfungsi dengan baik.

Jaejoong mengangguk imut. "Akhir-akhir ini Yoochun bilang bahwa kau sering melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaan, dan kulihat akhir-akhir ini Yunnie lesu dan pucat, maafkan Joongie karena tidak pernah memperhatikan Yunnie-bear selama ini, mulai sekarang, Joongie akan rajin memperhatikan Yunnie, dan memasak agar Yunnie makan dengan sehat, bukan junk food~!" ujar Jaejoong panjang lebar, masih dengan wajah imutnya.

Yunho membulatkan matanya—takjub.

Bahagia—ya.

Kaget—ya.

Horor—ya.

"Yunnie ayo makan~" Jaejoong merengek dan menarik Yunho yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, teman-temanku sekalian.."

Yoochun dan Changmin seketika memandangi Yunho dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya pada malam sebelum kejadian?"

Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho kini tengah berada di sebuah restoran milik Changmin yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari perusahaan dimana Yoochun dan Yunho bekerja. Seperti rapat dewan perwakilan rakyat, mereka benar-benar fokus dan serius pada topik bahasan mereka pada hari ini.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, karena semalam aku lembur dan pulang cukup larut malam dan sesampainya di rumah, Jaejoong sudah tertidur pulas, jadi setelah mandi dan menonton TV sebentar, aku langsung tidur." Jawab Yunho selengkap mungkin.

"Apa kau tahu apa saja yang ia lakukan ketika kau bekerja?" tanya Yoochun seraya menyesap cappuccino-nya.

"Pagi itu, dia bilang kalau ia hanya akan berada di rumah, dan—itu aneh. Biasanya ia tidak pernah mengatakan akan berencana mau melakukan apa, tapi dua hari belakangan ini aku merasa aneh, tidak biasanya ia berlaku seperti itu." Ujar Yunho.

"Dua hari belakangan?" tanya Changmin dan Yoochun bersamaan.

"Iya," Yunho menyesap hot coffee-nya yang mulai mendingin, "hari pertama dia memanggilku, aku menunggunya bicara cukup lama, tapi ia hanya terdiam dan aku tinggal saja ke kantor."

"Terus terus?"

"Kemarin, dia bilang kalau ia ingin jalan-jalan berdua saja denganku.. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana watak saudaramu itu, Min? Dia bukan seseorang yang bisa merengek untuk liburan dengan manja seperti itu, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah mempeerbudaki pria tampan sepertiku ini selama dua tahun lamanya." Balas Yunho.

"Lalu hari ini ia membangunkanmu dengan mesra bahkan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu? Kemudian berjanji untuk terus membuatkanmu sarapan demi kesehatanmu?" lanjut Yoochun.

"Luar biasa.." gumam Changmin.

"Baru saja minggu kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga karena ia suruh untuk membersihkan debu di langit-langit rumah..." gumam Yunho. "Sebenarnya dia salah makan apa?"

.

.

"Joongie, aku pulang." Panggil Yunho sambil melepaskan mantelnya dan menggunakan sendal rumahnya.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi ketika tidak ada respon dari yang dipanggil. "Jaejoong?" Yunho mulai mencari ke seluruh ruangan di apartemen mereka, dan ia tidak juga menemukan Jaejoong, dihubungi juga nomor teleponnya tidak aktif.

"Aish, apa dia pergi dengan teman-temannya?" gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dan menghela nafas panjang, ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan tanpa sadar mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

"Errhh.."

Yunho bergerak tak leluasa, ia ingin memiringkan badannya namun terasa berat sekali, susah payah ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Jaejoong kini tepat berada di atas tubuhnya, dan memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Y-Yunnie.." isak Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho.

Yunho yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya hanya bisa terdiam—dalam mengekspresikan keterkejutannya—dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong. "Hmm, Jaejoongie.. waeyo?"

"Yunnie.. Yunnie" Jaejoong menyentuh kedua pipi Yunho sementara Yunho hanya membulatkan matanya memandangi Jaejoong, "aku kira Yunnie akan meninggalkanku... maafkan aku, Yun.. maafkan Joongie.."

Sekarang wajah Yunho basah oleh air mata Jaejoong—yang entah menangis karena apa. "Sssh, uljima.. sekarang tidurlah, masih pukul tiga pagi, Joongie.."

"Yunnie.. Yunnie marah pada Joongie?"

Hah... apa lagi sih...

"A-aniyo, Joongie.." Yunho duduk dan menidurkan Jaejoong di sebelahnya kemudian merebahkan diri. Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong, "Jaejoongie sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini kenapa, hm?"

"A-aku..." Jaejoong meraih ponselnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Yunho, sementara di layar ponsel Jaejoong tertera sebuah judul, seperti judul fiksi, pikir Yunho.

"Aku membaca cerita ini di internet dan aku menyukainya, ceritanya tentang seorang lelaki yang jatuh cinta dengan lelaki cantik, namun karena lelaki cantik itu terlalu keterlaluan padanya, jadi lelaki itu meninggalkan lelaki cantik tersebut, nama kedua lelaki itu mirip seperti nama kita, Jaejoon dan Yuno." Jelas Jaejoong masih sambil terisak.

Yunho hanya diam sambil memandangi ponsel Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Pada akhirnya, lelaki cantik itu merengek mati-matian untuk mendapatkan lelaki itu kembali, tetapi lelaki itu memberi syarat agar ia kembali.. dan itu adalah bagian kesukaanku, yang ini.." ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan sebuah chapter—yang dengan sangat jelas terpampang peringatannya.

"NC-21..." gumam Yunho dengan pandangan horor.

"Umm.. dan.. Joongie ingin mencobanya... dengan Yunnie.." gumam Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho terdiam.

"Yun.."

Yunho sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia tidak bisa menolak atau apapun itu, karena Jaejoong sudah memonopoli tubuhnya—diatas—dan bermain dengan bibirnya.

Awalnya sih Yunho masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi..

...tapi semua berubah ketika senyum iblis itu terpeta jelas di bibir hatinya.

Anggap saja ini adalah balasan yang harus diterima Jaejoong setelah membuatnya tergila-gila dan memperbudaknya selama dua tahun ini. Meskipun Yunho sekalipun tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana bisa sebuah fanfic bisa merubah kelakar seorang Jaejoong.

Tidak ada yang tahu, dan jangan ada yang mencari tahu.

Yang penting Yunho tidak hidup menderita seperti apa yang selalu author kehendaki kepadanya di fanfic ini.

.

.

**END.**

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang membaca fanfic ini, maaf sekali kalau update nya harus baru sekarang, ngetik chapter ini juga mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati sebenarnya.. ahaha. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, maaf juga kalau fanficnya makin kacau makin kesini. Terima kasih sekali lagi


End file.
